A Day Off
by sheltie
Summary: My First Wes/Jen story. The Rangers have a day off what will Wes and Jen do? More of Friendship, but with hints of romance.


**A Day Off**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don't own Power Rangers Time Force at all_

**A/N: my first Wes/Jen story. I hope you like it.**

Jen Scotts sighed as she rolled over once again. Her mind just wouldn't turn off.

_Why can't I stop thinking about him?_ she wondered.

She turned in her cot to stare at the cot next to hers. It belonged to Wes Collins, the Red Time Force Ranger. She watched silently as he slept on without a care in the world and that got her thinking what he was dreaming about. She could see a smile on his face through the faint light.

_He must be dreaming of something good_ she thought.

But sadly that made her mind wander even more and got her thinking, or maybe hoping that she was the one making him smile.

_Don't be silly Jen. He doesn't like you like that. Even if he did it couldn't work. After I'm done here I have to go back to the future_ she thought with a frown.

This thought made her sad. She had grown to love the year 2000. It had things that the year 3000 didn't have. Even though the culture wasn't as civilized as the future one there was a charm about this year that made her feel like she was home after she got used to it. The other thing that made her sad was what she was idly playing with. It was the ring Alex gave her. Her engagement ring.

_I still love Alex_ she thought.

But thoughts of Alex had seemed to have faded and memories of Wes had replaced them. This shocked her at first since she never thought that would ever happen. She loved Alex and no one could ever take over her memory of him. But that changed when she found out he was alive. She was so thrilled to see him, but he had changed, and not for the better. He was cold and distant. Not the same Alex she knew back then. She then sighed and rolled onto her back. She wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

"Mornin' Jen."

Jen opened a bleary eye and groaned as the sun hit it.

"Come on Jen, wakey, wakey."

"Go away" Jen moaned.

She heard laughter, which made her even more annoyed.

"Come on Jen, the others are waiting."

Jen opened her eyes fully to find Wes crouching beside her. He was staring right at her and she couldn't help, but feel a blush creep onto her face due to the close proximity.

"Glad to see you awake. I had several ideas of how to wake you up" Wes said smiling.

"Oh, and what would they be?" Jen asked sternly.

"Cold water was my first idea" Wes said cheerfully.

"I'd kill you before you could morph" Jen said glaring at Wes' smiling face.

"I know, that's why I vetoed that idea" Wes said un-phased by her glare.

"What was your next idea?" Jen asked.

"To tickle you awake" Wes said.

Jen's eyes widen at this suggestion.

"Yeah, then I remembered you'd probably kill me for that so that idea was axed" Wes said.

Jen was now sitting up and stretching.

"Any other ideas?" she asked.

"None, I was thinking of them when I saw that you were stirring" Wes said.

"Whatever, I'm up" Jen said.

"Alright, I'll tell the others" Wes said and got up.

He left Jen to get ready for the day and when she got downstairs she found the others waiting for her.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Well we have no jobs that needed to be done today so we thought that we'd could spend the day relaxing" Katie said.

Jen arched an eyebrow. The others waited for her to ax the idea and tell them that they'd be training today. But Jen just sighed and nodded.

"That sounds like a good idea" she said.

This shocked them all since they didn't think Jen would allow them to slack-off for a day.

"What, I like to have fun too?" Jen said as she saw all their stunned faces.

"Um, okay, well since we have the day off what are we all going to do?" Wes asked.

Soon everyone were talking about their plans. Katie and Trip planned to see a movie together. Lucas was going to try out the go-kart track he saw. Jen and Wes seemed the only ones without plans.

"I think I'll catch up on the budgeting here" Jen said.

"Ah come on, Jen that's no way to spend your free day" Wes said.

"And what do you suggest I do?" Jen asked.

Wes just smiled and took her hand, which made Jen blush slightly.

"I have a great idea," he said.

Jen wasn't sure if she should be happy spending time with just Wes or frighten at what he had in store for her.

The next thing she knew she was at a fair that was happening in Silver Hills. All the things going on, from the sights, the sounds, and everything else in-between amazed her.

"Isn't this great?" Wes asked brightly.

"Yeah. it is" Jen said still in shock.

"Come on, you can't tell me that they don't have these in the future?" Wes asked.

"Um well, no, not really" Jen said.

"Really, then what did you do for fun?" Wes asked.

"Forget that, what do we do here?" Jen asked changing the subject.

Wes smiled and led her to a nearby stand.

"Well first lets get you some cotton candy," he said.

Jen looked at Wes like he was crazy or something. Wes paid for the cotton candy and handed one of them bags in Jen's hands. He then smiled as he opened his bag and picked out some of the sugary fluff.

Jen looked a the bag suspiciously.

"Come on Jen, it's good" Wes said.

Jen opened her bag then picked out a small piece and ate it. It melted in her mouth and it was good. She was amazed that it was that good.

"Told you" Wes chuckled.

The two wandered around with Wes pointing out things to Jen and Jen asking questions about it.

"Oh Jen, that's one of those old time photo places. Come on, we should try it" Wes said as he tugged Jen's hand.

Jen followed since she couldn't see any harm in getting her picture taken. That's until she found that you had to dress up before the picture was taken.

"No way Wes" she said adamantly.

"Come on Jen, this will be fun" Wes said with a smile.

Jen tried protest some more, but Wes didn't seem to listen as he rummaged around through the costumes hung up on racks. He finally came back holding two outfits. Both were cowboy outfits. One was red and the other pink.

Jen gave Wes a look that said, 'no way am I wearing that'.

But again Wes ignored her and pushed the pink cowboy outfit in Jen's hand then shoved her into a changing room.

"You have ten minutes to change or I'll do it myself" he said.

Jen somehow knew he wasn't joking and with a sigh she changed. Six minutes later she came out all decked out. She was wearing pink long-sleeved shirt with tassels on the shoulders, a bolo tie under the collar. Her shirt was tucked into a pair of blue jeans held up with a belt with a longhorn skull belt buckle. She had on another belt, which held a holster for a fake gun if she wanted one for the photo. Her boots were leather and had spurs on them.

Wes was dressed the same as Jen though his shirt was red.

"Now you look like a genuine Cowgirl" Wes said smiling.

"I look ridiculous" Jen muttered.

"Come on Jen, here this finishes off the look" Wes said then placed a cowboy hat on her head.

Jen sighed as she followed Wes to where they'd get their picture taken.

"All set?" the photographer asked in a bored tone.

"Yup, we're ready" Wes said with a smile.

Jen wasn't sure since she had no idea what to do. Was she supposed to pose or something? But it looked like Wes had an idea and positioned Jen so she was leaning against the post that was in front of the picture of a saloon in the background. He then moved himself so he looked liked he was heading out of the saloon. The photographer snapped the picture and asked if they wanted a few more. It was a slow day right now and the photographer needed to do something to keep busy.

Wes had no problem with that and a few pictures later he and Jen left. They'd pick up their pictures later in the day.

"Where to now Wes?" Jen asked.

Wes looked around at what was before him and thought. Jen waited patiently for Wes to come up with something to do when she was tugged by the arm and led to a food stand. Wes ordered and came back holding two sticks with what looked like bread or something like it on it. She took the one offered to her.

"What is this Wes?" she asked.

"It's a corndog Jen" Wes said then bit into his.

Jen looked at the corndog suspiciously before taking a tentative bit into in. She got breading and a bit of hot dog. Her eyes widen. She liked this corndog.

"I knew you'd like it" Wes said smiling.

Jen said nothing as she took another bit of her corndog, this one was bigger.

Wes and Jen walked along with Wes pointing things out to Jen. She asked questions about it and Wes did his best to answer them. They even visited a few since Wes thought it was better to show Jen then try an explain things. Jen seemed fascinated at many of the stands. They got another corndog when Wes asked if she was hungry. Jen seemed to be enjoying herself immensely with all the sights and sounds going on. There wasn't anything like this in the year 3000 and wondered why.

They soon hit the ride area of the fair. Jen was astounded at all the different rides there was.

"Oh man, I didn't think I'd see again" Wes said with a smile.

Jen turned and found Wes staring at a ride called the 'Pirate Ship'. The ride consisted of a big pirate ship that had two long bars one attached to the end of the bow and the other the end of the stern. It would rock the ship back and forth and sometimes would do a complete 360. Jen's stomach did a lurch as she saw that and was all of a sudden scared. Which was something that she shouldn't be since she had flown hundreds of miles per hour through the air and done other things that would be too dangerous for any ride. But this made her scared.

"Come Jen, let go" Wes said as he took her hand and led them both in line for the ride.

Jen was quite nervous, but tried her best not to let it show. She couldn't show weakness. Even if it was just a controlled ride.

Soon she and Wes go on board and the harness locked them in.

"This is going to be great" Wes said smiling.

"Yeah" Jen said smiling back though her smile was more nervous than excited.

Soon the ride began and Jen did her best to handle it. She felt her insides clench as the ride went all the way around. She tired her best not to scream out loud. Soon the ride ended and Jen got off a little wobbly.

"You alright Jen?" Wes asked with concern.

"Fine, just need to get my balance back" Jen said.

Wes led her to a bench and had her sit down.

"Let me get you something to calm your stomach" he offered.

Before Jen could say a thing about being fine Wes was gone. Jen sat there watching kids and parents go by. The kids were laughing and having fun while their parents looked worn out and tired. Jen watched them all with interest that is until Wes came back with two drinks in hand. He handed one out to Jen.

"Here this should help you," We said.

Jen took the cup and sipped the liquid. She felt it sooth her stomach the more she drank.

"Feeling better?" Wes asked.

"Yeah, thanks Wes" Jen said.

Wes smiled at his friend and sat back.

Soon they were off again with Wes leading Jen onto ride after ride. Jen soon became used to some of the more wild ones and she enjoyed them. They ate more fair food and had great fun. Wes even did some of the games there to try and win a stuff animal for Jen. He didn't win, but he had fun. Jen tried also, but she failed too. But she had fun like Wes did. She had forgotten what it was like to be carefree and she liked it. No worries about mutants or Ransik.

They headed back to the photo place and grabbed their pictures. They looked at them and Jen was amazed on how they turned out. She smiled at one that had her and Wes leaning against one another's back both with smiles on their faces.

It was getting late and Wes thought it was time to get back. Jen agreed and they headed back home. Once back in the clock tower they found Lucas reading a car magazine.

"Hey Lucas" Wes greeted.

"Wes, Jen, what did you two do today?" Lucas asked.

"We went tot the fair," Wes said.

Lucas was confused and Wes explained what a fair was. Soon Trip and Katie joined them and Wes had to explain what a fair was again to the newcomers. Wes offered some mini-doughnuts that he brought back. The three loved them right a way. They asked what they did and Jen was more than happy to tell them. Trip, Lucas, and Katie sat around like kids listening to an exciting story as Jen told them what she and Wes did.

That night after dinner and some time to relax it was time for bed. Wes and the others were asleep, but Jen was awake still. She held the photo of her and Wes back-to-back. She smiled at it. She had never seen herself so happy since Alex proposed to her. She turned over to a sleeping Wes.

"Night Wes, my cowboy" she said then went to sleep with the picture under her pillow.

**End**

**A/N: that's the end of my first Jen and Wes story. I hope I did an alright job on it since it is my first. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
